This invention relates to a new method of oil production through the use of a single or a series of panel openings located within or near the reservoir. Oil and gas production have been based on the use of drill hole or drill holes in the reservoir for their recovery. For a given reservoir, with a specific pressure, fluid and rock properties, the production rate is determined by the total exposed area of the reservoir by the drill hole or drill holes. This production rate is described by Darcy's Equation. Hydrofracturing of the drill hole is a well established technique which is used to increase the production area and thereby to increase the production rate. However, maintaining a long term stability of the gap of the fracture even with sand fill is difficult. This difficulty is evidenced by the fast reduction of production rate following the hydrofracturing process.
In the many enhanced oil recovery processes, such as water flooding using water or polymer, thermal recovery with steam or in-situ combustion and carbon dioxide flooding, multiple wells are employed for oil production. The flow of water or fluid from one well to the other tends to form some combination of tongues and fingers or non-uniform flow. This phenomenon reduces the efficiency of production and recovery ratio.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide increased oil production in a manner overcoming the above pitfalls.